


Sincerely Yours

by eternalia



Series: Home [2]
Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff, Kristanna, Nanny AU, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:46:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28460373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eternalia/pseuds/eternalia
Summary: Kristoff hadn’t really ever proposed to anyone before. He didn’t think it would be this hard to ask the big question to the love of his life. But third time’s the charm, right?
Relationships: Anna/Kristoff (Disney)
Series: Home [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2083242
Comments: 8
Kudos: 24





	Sincerely Yours

_“Kristoff! Do you know where the fancy wine glasses are?”_

He heard the panicked shout from the bedroom upstairs, right as he was getting out of the shower. He chuckled as he toweled off his wet hair and pushed it back into place with his hand. His girlfriend was absolutely adorable. He could picture her wide eyes and panicked face right then and there. 

He got dressed in his semi-formal outfit, and was in the middle of buttoning up his white shirt. Then he heard her fast footsteps and the door burst open and Anna rushed towards him in a frenzy. Her eyes were as panicked as he thought they would be and she was biting her lip as she grasped at his arm.

“Whoa there.” He tried to get her to relax and put his hand over hers. “Hey, it’s okay. I’ll find them, they have to be around here somewhere.”

“It’s just that they’re going to be here any minute now! And we need those glasses! How are we going to have the wine without them?” She started pacing in her heels, her flowy and airy dress twirling with the quick motions. 

Kristoff grasped at her arms lightly, running them down to hold her hands in his. “It’s gonna be great, Anna. Don’t worry about the dinner.”

Anna looked up at him earnestly with large teal eyes. She finally sighed, some of the chaotic nervous energy leaving her. “It’s just that—I just want it to be perfect. They’re your _parents_!” 

“And it will be. They’ll love you. I know they will.” He was a thousand percent sure that they already do. He heard it in their excitement to meet her over the phone, and from the very moment he had first told them about her and how well she got along with Camille. 

“But what if they don’t?” Anna cried. “I wouldn’t know what to do if they don’t.” 

“I mean, if it makes you feel better, my ex-girlfriend makes the bar really low in terms of standards.” He shrugged with a cheeky grin while she smacked his arm in indignation. 

“That doesn’t make me feel better.” She bit her lip. 

The doorbell rang and she nearly jumped out of her skin. “They’re here! Oh no!” 

Kristoff winded his arms around her waist, gazing deep into her eyes. He gave her a slow kiss and just like always, she melted into his embrace. He pulled away and caressed her cheek, admiring the sweet blush on her face. “Everything is going to be alright.”

“Daddy, grandma and grandpa are here!” Camille shouted from downstairs and Anna stepped away from his arms. He saw her hands fidgeting as she made her way down the steps and into the living room, and he held her hand to calm them.

Truth be told, introducing her to his parents was long overdue. They had been dating for a few months already and he had only fallen even more in love with her. Waking up with her cuddling into his side everyday was the best feeling in the world. The only thing that matched it was seeing Camille smile. And with both of his girls happy, he felt like he was on top of the world. 

Kristoff went out to see his mom and dad, pulling them into warm hugs and placing kisses on cheeks. 

Anna stood behind him and when she came up holding Camille’s hand, they absolutely went overboard with their excitement. 

“Oh, and is this your beautiful girlfriend?” His mom said with stars on her eyes. He wrapped an arm around Anna’s waist and pulled her close.

“My name is Anna, it’s nice to meet you Mrs. Bjorgman,” she said with a wide smile.

“Oh, don’t call me that! It makes me feel so old. Bulda is just fine, dear.” Bulda cupped her face. “You have such a beautiful smile,” she said adoringly.

“Thank you.” Anna seemed to relax, which gave Kristoff some relief. He knew there wasn’t anything to worry about.

“Yes, you’ll do nicely for our Kristoff.” Bulda nodded resolutely. 

Anna blushed prettily while Kristoff grinned and said, “I already knew that, ma.” 

Dinner went off without a hitch. Yes, he did manage to find the wine glasses in time, the fancy ones at that, much to Anna’s relief. Camille regaled his parents with tales of how Anna takes her to the park and zoo with Sven and Olaf, and how she would be starting school soon. She also complained profusely about another boy in her daycare. 

His dad had cornered him in the living room while Anna and Bulda were chatting in the kitchen still. Cliff had given him one look and asked, “When are you gonna marry that girl?” 

Kristoff flushed. He would be lying if the thought hadn’t crossed his mind. He glanced back at the kitchen, where he saw Anna giggling at something with a hand to her mouth. And then she leaned down to give Camille a soft kiss onto her hair. The more he thought about it, the more he loved the idea. 

Cliff had brought him his grandmother’s ring a few days later. It was a simple gold band with a gleaming topaz. It would look lovely on her, he just knew it. It was radiant and warm, just like her. It still sat in his dresser drawer, safely behind his clothes. 

He had to plan out his proposal. He wanted it to be perfect, just as Anna deserves. He just didn’t know how hard it would be to actually do it.

The first time he tried was at a fancy restaurant that he loved taking Anna to. It was technically where they had their first date (by themselves, and without Camille tagging along). They had enjoyed glasses of red wine with delicious steaks and potatoes, and he relished the fact that they were alone with the candlelight adding a rosy hue to her cheeks. 

He held her hand over the table, and tried not to think about the ring that felt like a dead weight in his pocket, especially as the night went on. He was always conscious of the way it pressed against his skin uncomfortably. And was it getting hot in here or something? 

Anna looked at him quizzically. “Kristoff, are you okay?” 

“What?” he mumbled. “Yeah, I’m fine. Totally fine.” That did not make her worried stare go away. She tried to resume conversation ignoring his obvious anxiety but Kristoff was just trying to find the right moment to get out of his seat and onto one knee.

He looked at her smiling face through the candlelight, a soft smile on his face at seeing her eyes and hands be so expressive as she was telling him about the daycare she worked at. She lapsed into a pause as she finished telling her story. 

Now. Now was the time to do it.

He was about to get up out of his seat, grasping the arms of the chair when Anna’s phone went off with an alert. She glanced at it and immediately her brow furrowed.

“Kristoff, it’s the babysitter,” she said. “She said that Camille threw up!” 

“What?” All thoughts flew out of his head. 

Anna nodded, tucking her phone into her clutch and already getting up to put her jacket back on. “We have to go back!” 

“I’m on it.” He flagged down a waiter and asked for the check, as well as the leftovers to be boxed up. Sensing their urgency the waiter hurried and they immediately ran to the car.

Kristoff drove back, nearly speeding until Anna told him to slow down. They rushed to Camille’s room to check on her and they found her lying down, and giving a soft moan. 

He felt his insides tearing apart at that noise. 

Anna rushed to cradle her into her arms, soothing her and petting her hair. 

“Mommy!” Kristoff and Anna stilled. It was the first time she called her that, and he saw the gleaming onset of tears well up in Anna’s eyes. 

“I’m here, darling. You’re going to be okay.” 

Kristoff placed a hand over her forehead, underneath her bangs. “Her temperature seems to be okay. But we should check it to be sure.”

Honeymaren, Anna’s coworker at the daycare and the babysitter they hired for the night had called the emergency room to ask what they should do, and they suggested keeping an eye on her for the next twenty-four hours. If she continued to throw up or develop a fever then she should be taken to the emergency room. Kristoff thanked her for letting them know immediately and for calling the doctor. 

“Do you think she ate something bad?” Anna asked worriedly. 

“Maybe. It could be an upset stomach, who knows. We should keep an eye on her.” Kristoff said, though he also felt worry tearing him apart.

They stayed with her all night as Camille fell into a restless sleep, Anna only leaving when he said he would watch over her so she could shower and change into pajamas. 

The next morning Camille woke up almost back to normal. She ran around with excitement and Kristoff felt relief course through his veins. Anna had visibly relaxed as well. 

Although he didn’t get to propose, he knew there would be next time. He was only grateful that Camille was alright now.

But Anna had developed a stomach illness a few days later instead. Her delicate frame was bundled up under the covers, her hair adorably rumpled and her brow furrowed in slight pain. She seemed even smaller curled into herself on their large bed. Her face was pale even though she tried to smile at him, and he nearly felt sick himself with worry again. 

“Go. I’ll be fine here,” she tried to say, but Kristoff stared at her unconvincingly. She could barely move under the covers, sapped of all of her usual energy.

“You’re crazy if you think I’m leaving you here in this state.” He remembered the last time she was sick and he had gotten her food from a bistro. It was back when they hadn’t dated yet, and she was still Camille’s nanny. He remembered how hard it was to leave her when he was so worried about her, and now he didn’t have to. “I’m staying here.” 

Anna tried to refute but he was already on the phone with Ryder letting him know of the situation. 

He had dropped Camille off at school, who was absolutely ecstatic at the fact that both of them had stayed home, and so couldn’t wait to see them later. She had even tried to feign sickness to stay home with them, but one knowing look from Kristoff made her stop. 

Kristoff went back and found Anna fast asleep. While it was still mid-autumn, he knew how cold Anna could easily get and he started to work on cooking a light soup to warm her up. 

He found her wandering into the kitchen a half hour later with a sleepy smile. She hugged him from behind as he was stirring the soup on the stove.

“Hey. How do you feel?” 

“Ugh. Like shit,” she mumbled into his back. He chuckled and turned off the stove.

He turned around and frowned as he saw the dark bags under her eyes. “What are you doing out of bed?” 

“I just wanted to see you. Or maybe help.” The things this woman could do to him. He immediately softened and placed a light kiss to her lips.

“You need to be resting,” he adamantly said, placing one hand on her soft cheek. “You’re always taking care of us. I’m here to take care of you now.” 

Anna smiled gratefully and he felt his heart speed up as he saw her sleepy smile. God, he meant every single word he said. 

“Go back to bed. I’ll bring up the soup in a moment.” 

“Okay,” she mumbled, yawning some more. She shuffled back up the stairs, Kristoff making sure to watch her so she didn’t fall. 

He carefully brought up the soup and she did enjoy it underneath the covers. He relaxed a bit as he saw some color come back to her face, making her look more lively. 

“Do you feel better?” he softly asked.

Anna grimaced a bit but then said, “Maybe. It depends if this will stay down.” 

“Just stay in bed then. Don’t move around too much.” 

“I don’t know if that’s how stomach illnesses work,” she teasingly said. 

“It might.” He pulled the covers up to her chin, making sure she was warm enough. He got another blanket for good measure. He knew how cold she could get. “Go get some more rest.” 

Anna grasped at his hand before he could walk away. “Thank you. I love you, Kristoff.” 

He smiled at her, placing a kiss on her hand. “I love you too, Anna.” 

After that day she had felt better, but Kristoff told her to not overdo it the next day when he went to work. She had waved him off saying she would. He was not convinced at all. 

Kristoff thought back to proposing again. He had thought to do it at the park on the weekend, where there wouldn’t be any distractions. But boy, was he wrong. 

It started off with setting up a picnic to enjoy while Camille went to go play with a boy from the daycare. Bruni, he remembered, was his name. 

Again, he had the ring safely in his pocket. He was always conscious of the weight as he enjoyed eating lunch with her. The leaves had started to turn a crisp red and orange, and the sky was bright with barely any clouds. The mood was happy and joyful, and he was sure that this was the right time. 

Anna was tucked into his side with his arm over her shoulders and he moved to face her.

“Anna, I’ve been meaning to ask you this—”

Just then they heard a cry. Camille’s cry.

“Why did you do that?!” They both heard Camille exclaim and they immediately pointed their attention over to her. Anna got up to go over there but Camille was already running towards them. 

“Camille, what happened?” she asked, the now five year old nearly bursting with tears.

She held up Sven, who sadly had a leg torn off. “Bruni broke Sven!” she sobbed. 

“Oh, dear. It’s okay, I can fix it!” Anna held the sad parts of the plushie and Kristoff knelt down next to them. “Or we can get you a new one.”

“But I don’t want a new one! I want this one!” Camille sobbed, and they noticed Bruni lagging behind her with regret plain on his face. 

He stepped forward and said, “I’m sorry, Camille.” 

And then they both watched in horror as Camille turned around with a vicious high pitched roar of a preschooler and tackled him to the ground.

“Oh my god!” Anna had cried out, and Kristoff moved into action. 

He immediately pulled her off of the terrified boy while Anna fussed over him, checking for injuries. Camille had kicked and screamed in anger and he immediately apologized to Bruni’s mother, who had seen everything. While she wasn’t pleased, she did love Anna who had apologized profusely as well and she just took him home. 

At home, Kristoff had told her that what she did wasn’t right and she shouldn’t tackle people to the ground. 

“I understand that you were mad, but it was an accident and he said sorry.” 

Camille just pouted angrily and Kristoff sighed. He didn’t want to do this, but it was necessary. “You’re grounded for a week. No tv.” 

“That’s not fair!” 

“It is. You don’t tackle people over accidents.” 

All she did was stomp away, and he sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose with his eyes shut tight. Anna hugged him from behind and he turned around. 

“Hey,” she softly mumbled.

“Hey.” 

“I think you did good there.”

He sighed. “I know, I just hate seeing her mad.” 

Anna hummed in agreement. Camille didn’t talk to him for the rest of the day, only talking to Anna who gave him apologetic glances. He could only shrug, and while it did sting, he knew what hardships came with parenting. 

The ring went back into the drawer. 

It was Christmas again, nearly a year and some months since they made their relationship official. The times were so busy though, with decorating and hosting a Christmas gathering with Kristoff’s family and their friends that it was a whirlwind up until after the holiday.

He sat there contemplating how to go about it and staring at the shiny topaz in the center. He decided to do it on New Year’s Day. All or nothing. It would be perfect. The kiss after the countdown, the happy atmosphere, and being with friends. 

The day came much sooner than he anticipated, and he weaved through conversations with his friends half-heartedly. He had tried his best to cater to Camille’s needs, making sure she was happy and feeling okay, learning from the past two times he tried to propose. 

He barely saw Anna though. Being the social butterfly that she was made her flutter about to each of their friends catching up and enjoying their presence. Especially with Elsa, who she hadn’t seen since she had moved in with him. And of course, Camille was trailing along after her and trying to get her attention. 

He sighed. It was one thing or another, and he already tried twice to ask her that one important question. He had a rose with a ribbon tied into a bow on the stem to give her, and he wanted to ask her while he gave it to her. 

It was just that he could never find the right moment. 

He watched as Anna had leaned down to listen to Camille as she talked about whatever held her interest, and with this party going on, she had loads of exciting things to talk about. 

And then Camille had come to him to talk about the party. 

“Sven is having so much fun! Everyone loves him, and Olaf is too!” she said excitedly. Oh man, was she going to be too overstimulated to sleep tonight? Kristoff got a bit worried, but it was New Year’s Eve, so he would let it slide for one night. 

Just then, he had an idea. This would be sure to get Anna’s attention. 

“Hey, Camille. Do you want to help me out a bit?” he said with a grin. 

Later, he watched nervously as Camille trotted over to Anna who was picking up some glasses and talking to Honeymaren in the living room. He watched with keen eyes as she leaned over to pick up the rose from Camille’s hand, and kissed the top of her head saying thank you. 

“It’s from daddy!” she proudly exclaimed, and Anna giggled and smelled the rose, her nose touching the soft petals. 

Then she caught notice of something gleaming hanging off of the ribbon and he watched as she gasped. He came into her vicinity and she turned towards him with blushing cheeks and wide eyes. He only had a grin as he took the rose from her hand and pulled the ring off of the ribbon. 

And he finally got down on one knee. 

The room went silent and the air was electric with excitement. But he didn’t even notice the other people there, only hearing his beating heart and staring into glorious teal eyes. It was only him and Anna. 

“Anna, everyday that I have with you makes me the happiest man in the world. You are the most extraordinary person that I’ve ever met. I love you with all of my heart.” He took a deep breath. “Will you marry me?” 

Her eyes were tearing up, but her face broke out into a huge smile. “Yes!” she exclaimed happily, one hand over her heart. 

Kristoff lifted her up and spun her around, hearing the whoops and cheers of their friends around them. He kissed her deeply as he set her back down on the ground. 

And he finally slipped the ring onto her finger. It was a perfect fit.

She admired the ring with gleaming eyes and he decided that this was one of the times he felt completely content and happy. But he always felt that when he was with Anna. 

They were surrounded with people congratulating them happily, and Camille hugged his leg. He lifted her up into the air and she giggled happily. Anna gave her a kiss on the cheek, and her eyes told it all. They were his perfect family. 

“Congratulations, Anna.” Elsa came up beside them and Anna nearly squealed with excitement. 

Kristoff chuckled and let her go run off to talk excitedly about wedding planning. “I want a summer wedding, definitely a summer wedding. And it should be at a resort or something! But somewhere still suitable for Camille…” He heard her trail off as she walked off with Elsa, the little girl holding onto her hand. 

“Gettin’ hitched, huh?” He turned towards Ryder who grinned and clapped him on the back. 

“Yeah. Wouldn’t have it any other way.” He meant every word as he gazed at Anna warmly. 

It was getting to be midnight soon, and Camille was getting tired and cranky. He went to go tuck her into bed with Anna and she sleepily refused.

“But I don’t wanna go to sleep,” she mumbled. She rubbed her eyes, already closing of their own accord. 

“You have to, sweetie.” Anna rubbed her hair in comfort. “We can have lots of fun tomorrow.” 

She mumbled a protest, but she was already falling asleep on her pink pillow. Before she did, she sleepily asked, “Are you really my mommy now?”

Anna smiled down at her and she glanced over at him, biting her lip. He nodded encouragingly. “Yes, Camille.” 

“Yay!” Her usual excited tone was marred by sleepiness, but she cuddled in Anna’s stomach anyway. “I love you, mommy.” 

Kristoff could tell that Anna’s heart melted, because his did too. “I love you too, sweetheart.” 

She escaped out of Camille’s hold after a bit, and he chuckled at how cute she was cuddling into her pillow. He gave her a kiss on her hair and they went outside to the hallway.

He wrapped his arms around Anna's petite waist, pulling her close. “This is the first time we’ve been alone all night.” He leaned down to kiss her, slow and deep. She pulled away just a bit, her breath ghosting over his lips. 

“Yeah. It’s been busy, huh?” She gave him a chaste kiss. “I missed you.” 

“Same here.” 

They stayed in each other’s arms, relishing the time they had together in that moment. Their own personal piece of heaven. 

“You know I’m always grateful that Elsa recommended you to be a nanny.” 

“Yeah?” She giggled. “Who would have thought it would lead to this?” She trailed a hand to his chest, feeling his heartbeat. 

They heard everyone else do the countdown to the new year, their voices muffled yet excited from downstairs. 

“ _10, 9, 8…_ ”

“It’s almost time.” Anna looked deep into his eyes, and he couldn’t look away. He didn’t want to. 

“Yeah,” he mumbled. 

“ _3, 2, 1, Happy New Year!_ ”

“Happy New Year, Kristoff,” Anna said lovingly. 

“Happy New Year.” He leaned down to give her the first kiss of the year. 

And he knew there would be many more years to come.

**Author's Note:**

> It’s the end of 2020! I wanna wish you all a Happy New Year, and a big thank you to this fandom for keeping me sane throughout these hard times. Seriously, it’s done wonders. 
> 
> I’m not really done with this AU yet because I love it so much, and this little one shot kept nagging at me. I hope you enjoyed reading, and comments and thoughts are very much appreciated! ☺️
> 
> Find me on [tumblr](https://eternaliax3.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
